


starlight

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "logince fic with starlight as the title?" requested by alltimevirgilant on tumblr
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 16





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short that the original doesn't even have any notes

“Not that I mind,” Logan said as he put his book away “but why do you only sleep in here recently?” Roman had come into his room once again, clad in only his pajamas and a pillow in hand. “Just because.” The older said and laid down next to Logan, cuddling into him. “There has to be a reason for that though,” Logan turned off his nightlight and slung his arms around the other’s waist “no one does anything ‘just because’.” He said. “I just like looking at the stars.” Roman smiled at the younger.

Or where Roman always comes to sleep with Logan because “he likes looking at the stars".Logan assumes that he means the glow in the dark stars Patton had made him put up on his ceiling, not realizing Roman is actually talking about his eyes.


End file.
